By Myself
by Typus
Summary: Drei Mädchen treffen auf die Rumtreiber... Lest es oder lasst es sein


By Myself  
  
[Ihr müsst das nicht lesen, es ist nur das Foreword...]  
  
Ok, that's it. Ab sofort ist die Story abgeschlossen.  
  
Es kommt wahrscheinlich öfters vor, dass ich Fehler mache, da ich Deutsch oft mit meiner Muttersprache Amerikanisch verwechsle, dass dann so was wie „See you!"statt „Wir sehn uns!"raus kommt. Das müsst ihr einfach überlesen. :-) Meine Updates kommen sehr unregelmäßig, weil ich so gut wie nie Zeit habe. Deswegen kann es sein, dass ich an zwei Tagen nacheinander update, manchmal kann aber auch ein ganzer Monat dazwischenliegen. Nur so, als Vorwarnung. [Ach ja...das ist meine erste Story die ich nur auf Deutsch schreibe...es wird schlimm...]  
  
©: So, damit das auch noch geklärt wird: Die Rechte liegen großteils bei der Rowling, aber Max und Cam gehören mir. Genauso wie Bryan, Kyle, Sebastian, Marius, Kevin und wen ihr sonst so nicht aus den Büchern kennt. Die Überschriften zu den einzelnen Kapiteln sind meistens Titel und Teile von Lyrics von den Alben Hybrid Theory, Meteora und der Hybrid Theory EP. Somit liegen diese Rechte bei Linkin Park. Ein paar sind aber auch meine eigenen stolzaufmichsei.  
  
Warning: Eigentlich keine.... Ihr solltet die Story nicht lesen, wenn ihr Wörter wie fuck und scheiße nicht vertragen könnt, und sonst... ach ja, ihr sollte sie auch auf keinen Fall lesen, wenn ihr Linkin Park hasst [damit hasst ihr mich und meine Familie...:-(]. Ok, ich hab euch vorgewarnt. Ich möchte Kritik sehen, also lasst euch was einfallen. Lob ist nicht ganz so erwünscht, aber wenn ihr es unbedingt loswerden wollt hab ich auch nichts dagegen. :-) Fragen, Anregungen, konstruktive Verbesserungsvorschläge und alles andere an typushaefft.de Genug gelabert...let's go.  
  
1. Chapter: High Voltage - Hochspannung  
  
Niemand kennt uns. Wir leben unter uns, und doch mitten unter den anderen. Es ist nicht einfach ein Leben als Mischling zu führen, aber man kann es aushalten. Alle denken bei Magie nur an schöne, fröhliche, gute Sachen. Aber sie können die andere Seite nicht sehen. Vielleicht wollen sie es auch nur nicht. Von genau dieser Seite wird diese Geschichte handeln.  
  
Mein Name ist Max ich will euch etwas über mein Leben erzählen....  
  
Noch zitternd hielt ich einen Brief in der Hand, den mir eine kleine Eule gerade gebracht hatte. Eigentlich wusste ich ja schon was drin stand, aber trotzdem war ich aufgeregt. Ich guckte mir den Absender an.  
  
HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
  
Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore [Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. D. Zauberer]  
  
Natürlich riss ich den Brief auf, was sich aber als gar nicht so leicht herausstellte, denn das Papier war irgendwie... na ja... wie soll man sagen... zäh [Ich hätte es natürlich mit Feuer versuchen können, mein Hirn war aber in dem Moment eingefroren]. Nachdem ich den Briefumschlag zerfetzt hinter mir gelassen hatte, las ich den Brief.  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss Tanderro,  
  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Hildegard Gilare  
  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin  
  
Ich rannte wie vom Blitz getroffen durch das Haus, ich war garantiert schneller als Roderick Plumton bei seinem Jahrhundertfang. [Roderick Plumton war Sucher und Kapitän der Tutshill Tornados, fing nach dreieinhalb Sekunden den Schnatz.]  
  
Beinahe hätte ich meinem großen Bruder über den Haufen gerannt.  
  
„Sorry Bryan!"Mehr konnte ich in diesem Moment nicht rausbringen. Sollte der eben nicht daher gehen, wo ich herrennen musste.  
  
„Also wirklich Sis, haste denn gar keine Augen im Kopf?"  
  
Bryan war vollgepackt mit circa zwanzig Koffern und einem Besen. Komisch, hatte mein Bruder seinem Besen einen neuen Anstrich verpasst und war das etwa ein neuer?  
  
Mein Bruder hatte Hogwarts schon erfolgreich abgeschlossen und stand als Jäger unter Vertrag bei den Montrose Magpies. [Das ist die momentan beste Mannschaft der englisch/schottischen Liga stolzaufmeinenbrudersei]  
  
Meine Mutter saß in der Küche und frühstückte gerade.  
  
„Mom, Mom, ich hab den Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen! Ich bin angenommen! Ich bin angenommen!"Ich musste sich wie ein Kindergartenkind angehört haben, denn gleich darauf kam mein big brother auch schon rein.  
  
„Man, Max, es steht schon seit deiner Geburt fest, dass du nach Hogwarts kommst...", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen.  
  
„Jetzt lass ihr doch den Spaß, du hast das ja alles schon hinter dir, Bryan."  
  
„Na ja, ich lass euch dann mal alleine, mit eurem „Spaß"[ Schule, wie kann einem das bloß Spaß machen? ]. Ich hau jetzt ab, Kyle und ich fliegen zusammen nach Schottland. Ich melde mich, sobald ich angekommen bin. Viel Spaß mit der Schule, Kleine. Und schreib mir! Vor allem in welches Haus du kommst!", verabschiedete sich mein Bruder.  
  
„Was, du gehst jetzt schon? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht! Viel Spaß bei deinem Training! Und sobald ihr euer erstes Spiel habt, kommen wir natürlich zum Anfeuern! Und vergiss bitte nicht, mir zu schreiben!", sagte meine Mom.  
  
Ihr fielen Trennungen immer sehr schwer. Bryan umarmte Mom und appierte dann.  
  
So was wollte ich später auch mal können. Das musste doch voll cool sein, einfach von einem Ort zum anderen beemen. Das wollte ich später auch mal können.  
  
Während ich noch überlegte, was ich in Hogwarts alles lernen würde, fing meine Mom schon wieder an mit mir zu reden.  
  
„Max, am Besten fahren wir morgen schon zum Einkaufen in die Winkelgasse. Am Anfang der Ferien ist es da nämlich noch nicht ganz so voll. Ich werde jetzt erst Mal die Eule nach Hogwarts schicken."  
  
„Yeah! Ich freu mich schon! Das wird doch bestimmt voll geil!" 


End file.
